


a little secret

by delicatedolly



Series: A Little Jungkook [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Age Regression/De-Aging, CG/L, Dd/lb, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, follow on fic, little jungkook, little yugyeom, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatedolly/pseuds/delicatedolly
Summary: Ever since Yugyeom found out his best friend Jungkook was little, he couldn't shake the want to do the same.He wanted to keep it a secret...Then Jungkook found out, and Yugyeoms little secret wasn't such a secret anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its finally here!!!  
> sorry for the wait, i hope its worth it.  
> This was requested by quite a lot of people.  
> If you haven't already read chapter 7 and 10 of A little..space? , i would recommend, since this fic continues from them two.

 

To say yugyeom was stressed, was the understatement of the century. Ever since he had debuted, yugyeom had never felt stress like that before. It was a crippling weight, crushing him; the stress, the nerves, the panic.

 

 He always used to channel his stress through music or dance or playing , they always worked, it’s how yugyeom seemed always happy and upbeat but now that jungkook had told him he was a  little, and yugyeom had been introduced to little space, none of his coping mechanisms, would work.

There was no way, he could get rid of this heavy pressure, that hung on him.

He wanted to shout, cry, and hit something, all at the same time, partly due to the stress, mostly because he didn’t like the thought of himself wanting to be little.

 

He knew jungkook was not seen as weird for being little, but it was different yugyeom. He wasn’t cute like jungkook, he wasn’t pretty like jungkook, he wasn’t as good as jungkook. No one was as good as Jungkook.

Yugyeom wouldn’t be a good little. No one would ever want to look after him or love him.

 

His members would never accept him. Why would they? He trusted his members with all his heart, he knew they would never hurt him, but of course they didn’t know his ‘little’ secret. Secrets can tear people apart, and that secret may very well do that.

 

Yugyeom doesn’t know how they’d react, it was the looming uncertainty that had caused him to do everything to supress the thoughts and  the need to be little, no matter how bad he wanted it.

 

//

 

It was when he was on stage, that all of a sudden, he felt his stomach drop, the lights go blurry, all merging  into one bright beam, blinding him. The speakers boomed loudly, he could feel the stage vibrate.

 

Yugyeom couldn’t even see the fans, just heard  their piercing screams. He knew this wasn’t a normal sickness. This wasn’t a sickness that he could just put off, as a little cold. Yugyeom knew that with the pounding of his head, and spinning of the room, this sickness was a very very bad one.

 

Yugyeom always knew that if you were so stressed, you could make yourself ill. He still heard his eomma’s voice scolding him over the phone saying _“you’ll make yourself ill if you stress too much.”_

At the time,  Yugyeom just laughed. He never actually believed his eomma, because it had never happened to him. But in that moment, he cursed himself, and his churning stomach, for never believing her words.

 

Yugyeom knew he had to hold out to the very last song. He needed to look strong, for his fans, god knows the rumours that they would make, about his mistreatment, or diet, or something like that. He already was smiling less, and barley moving on the stage.

 

He just tried to shake the illness, unsuccessfully, until he could get off the stage. He just focused on the words that he was singing, instead of the pounding of his head and heart.

  

It was only until they were finishing up the concerts, thanking fans, staff for  all the support  they received, that yugyeom health took a plummet.

 The room wasn’t only just wavering under his feet, it was like he was in a washing machine or something, everything from the lights to the stage, spun under him. He knew he wouldn’t last long, so he ran.

 

 He ran to the exit, where he knew they would be lowered down into the stage. Usually yugyeom was excited for this part, it was the coolest, and he would hear the surprised and amazed fans who were still recovering from everything. But this time, he couldn’t think about that even if he wanted to.

 

He felt the stage jolt, as it began to lower down into the stage, all his members standing around him. Yugyeom could see them through the blinding light, but he managed to rest a hand on someone’s shoulder, who he couldn’t quite make out, he just needed the support.

 

He knew he just had to hold it together for just a few more seconds, for the stage to fully disappear, and he would be in a position where the fans couldn’t see him, but obviously his body had other ideas.

 

 All of sudden, his vision, wasn’t filled with light, but darkness, it submerged his eyes, and he could feel a breeze run through his hair. He could feel himself falling, but he couldn’t work out if it was down to his dizziness, or the fact that he was actually fainting.

 

Everything went blank, in seconds as he hit the floor with a sickening thud. He didn’t even hear the screams of his members as they turned to the sound.

 

When Yugyeom woke, he knew something was off, and it wasn’t just his headache. His eyes opened slowly.  A sharp pain shot down from his head down to his shoulders, and yugyeom let out a shriek of pain.

 “Shh, gyeom, you gotta stay still,” He hears Jaebum say sweetly to him, and he feels someone draw soothing circles on his skin.

 

“Hwurts,” Yugyeom whimpered, biting his lips to supress the sobs bubbling against his lip. He tries to turn his face away from the light, and bury his face into the cushions, on what seems to be a couch.

 

 He doesn’t want to be here. He’d rather be at home, snuggled into his covers, with his favourite Disney movie playing, cuddling with some plushies with a pacifier- wait. Uh-oh! Yugyeom widened his eyes, despite the blinding light, that surrounded him, he was just so shocked.

Yugyeom knew then that he  had fallen into little space.

 

 He jerked upward, ignoring the pain shooting down his back, all he could focus on was the urge  to run away and hide from every hyung, who were all crowded round him and looking at him with concern.

 

“No, No, yugy don’t do that,” Youngjae spoke up, placing a soft touch on his shoulder, to try to push him back down to lying.

Yugyeom, stayed up, shuffling so he could rest his back against the chair, his limbs feeling too heavy to even hold them up without any support.

 

“feel icky,” Yugyeom whimpers, tears gathering in his eyes, his hair sticking to his forehead, his body sticky with dried sweat from the concert, his head still lingering with pain. Yugyeom missed the confused expressions of his hyungs, at his childish words.

 

“You fainted baby, that why,” Jinyoung said softly, shuffling closer to Yugyeom, who was whimpering and sniffling. His  head was  bowed hiding under his hair, obviously hiding his pain and sadness.

 

 Jinyoung brought a hand to Yugyeom’s matted bangs, Yugyeom looked up and leaned into the touch as he asked “Yugy fainted?” his head tilted to the side.

 

Jinyoung gives him a small smile, nodding leaning down to kiss Yugyeoms forehead, soothingly. “I think it may be stress,” Mark pipes up, who has been on the couch right next to him, watching Yugyeoms every move.

 

“Were you stressed gyeom?” Jaebum asks him, smiling to reassure him. Yugyeom bites his lip averting his eyes, from meeting his hyungs,  instead he looks at his fingers which he twiddles, wanting desperately to suck on his thumb.

 

He nods sadly tenses his shoulders, awaiting  the scolding of his hyungs-but it never comes. Instead the small dressing room is filled with sounds of concern and sadness, those sounds matching with every facial expression.

 

“Aww poor baby,” Jinyoung sung nuzzling his nose against Yugyeoms, a sign of affection that yugyeom both blushed and smiled at. Yugyeom giggled at the touch, something he never usually would be so open and happy about.

 

“I can’t believe you did that yugyeom!!” BamBam’s voice was raised and it silenced everyone with the annoyance in his voice, it made yugyeom tense and his heart drop.  He didn’t want to be scolded. “You should look after yourself, what if the fans make rumours? What if you seriously hurt yourself?”

 

With every question BamBams voice raised, and Yugyeom’s tears began to well in his eyes, as he tried  to stop his lip from wobbling but without success. Yugyeom hangs his head in shame, sniffling quietly, trying to not alert his members that he was actually crying.

“Yugy sowwy,” He chokes out before breaking down in gut wrenching sobs. All the members of got7 freeze, shocked at their maknae suddenly bursting into tears. BamBam just stared at Yugyeom, his  mouth agape as he  regretting his words. BamBam wasn’t angry at yugyeom, he was scared. He ran to the maknae.

 

“No yugy, I’m sorry, I was just so scared, I saw you faint and-” BamBams voice hitched, he took a deep breathe not wanting to cry and fall down the same route as Yugyeom.

 

“s’okay bamie, yugy not cross,” Yugy said sniffling looking up to BamBam tears waterfalling down his cheeks, as he tried to wipe them away cutely. Bambam smiled and then was engulfed by Yugyeom’s arms as he is pulled into a big warm hug.

 

Bambam can feel yugyeoms wet tears on his t-shirt and he pulls away, much to the protest of yugyeom, who was peculiarly clingy today. BamBam smiles at him sadly, and brings a thumb to his cheek, as he cups Yugyeoms face and he wipes the stray tears away, but the red tear streaks still stain his cheeks.

 

“Make sure you keep yourself well, okay maknae?” Jackson chuckles, not really joking, bending down to Yugyeoms level. The maknae  nodded and Jackson coos kissing him softly on the end of Yugyeoms nose, who in return blushes crimson and giggles.

 

“okay Jackson,” Yugyeom says shyly smiling up to Jackson.

 

His eyes feeling slightly heavy. Youngjae seemed to notice even before he did, as he said to the maknae “tiered yuggie?”

 

Yugyeom opens his eyes wider shaking his head no, but snugging down onto the couch delicately, Jinyoung still stroking a hand  through his hair.

 

Jinyoung chuckled quietly watching Yugyeoms eyes begin to shut, his head lolling backwards onto the cushion. His lips fall open, letting out cute little snore. Got7 look down on him with adoration, still recovering from their maknaes fall..

 

_About a 2 months later..._

Ever since then yugyeom hadn’t been little. He had taken quite a while to even realise he was little. But he had seen jungkook in little space, and he had started to research more, and it all made sense. And even though he knew he was a little, he didn’t really want to admit it. It wasn’t just his life that it would be affecting, but his hyungs as well.

 

For the most of it, he had managed to avoid thinking about well until he got a call from no other than jungkook.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Jungkook pov **

 

_Yugyeom was a little. Yugyeom was a little. Yugyeom **was** a little. _

 

No matter how many times jungkook replayed that sentence in head, over and over again, he still couldn’t believe it.

 

Yugyeom, his best friend, who had only found out jungkook was a little about a month ago, was a little himself. Jungkook had so many questions for him, like _: was he a little before he knew jungkook? Did he know about a little space, or was it jungkook who introduced it to him?_

 

When yoongi had first told jungkook, well when jungkook was in big space again, after his injections, he didn’t believe a word yoongi spoke to him, maybe the nurse was lying, maybe yoongi had heard her wrong, jungkook didn’t know, but he did know one thing-Yugyeom just didn’t seem to be a little.

 

But then again, jungkooks big muscling frame and boisterous personality is totally the opposite of what a little is usually stereo typed to be.

It was just that yugyeom always seemed so held together, yes he was fun and hyper, but most of the time jungkook felt younger than him. That may be the reason why he had never insisted that Yugyeom call him hyung. It felt wrong. Jungkook didn’t like to be called hyung really, and so had told yugyeom to drop all informalities.

 

It had took along while of being deep in his thoughts and arguing amongst himself until, it had actually hit him and when it did it hit him like a ton of bricks. his best friend was actually a little and now he wouldn’t be the only little he knew.

 

 That at the time had made him instantly slip into little space, thinking about playing with another little. He means he plays with his hyungs all the time, but he wanted someone his own age, well his little age anyway. He just wanted to play with yugyeom!!

 

But then another problem arose, by the sounds of it, Yugyeom hadn’t told anyone. It was only by chance that the nurse had found out about yugyeom being a little and then told Yoongi, who told BTS and jungkook.

 

Not even the rest of got7, which jungkook would assume to be one of the closest people in yugyeom life, knew about Yugyeoms little side. Jungkook’s heart always went out to yugyeom when he thought of that. Jungkook knew what it was like to keep the secret, even if he was terrible at it and hoseok had found out in a matter of a week.

 

Jungkook just didn’t know how to ask yugyeom about it. He couldn’t just bring it up in normal conversation, just casually slipping in _‘hey have you ever thought about being little’_

Even though, a little space had become quite a normal and comfortable conversation for them both to have, it was very different from them talking about jungkook, to yugyeom. Jungkook didn’t want to offend or hurt him in some way.

 

 It was now that jungkook thought back to yugyeom asking so many questions about a little space, now realising the reason behind Yugyeom’s curiosity.

 

It was in the early afternoon when jungkook had fallen in to little space, and as he was playing games on his phone. Squealing as the little cute pink characters bounced on the screen, as they were to only distraction from waiting for his hyungs.

 

BTS was currently in the process of producing music at the studio, with everyone there to have input in their newest album, as jungkook just sat in the couch of the studio, bored out of his mind.

 

Jungkook whined due to the fact that he had no one to play with, everyone being too busy. It had only been about 10 minutes, but it felt a whole hour to little jungkook.

 

 And so he had brought up his contacts and clicked on Yugyeoms contact picture. Jungkook giggled as he brought up the phone to his ear, so he could hear the long rings. Soon enough the rings were replaced with the happy voice of yugyeom.

 

**_“Hi jungkook, need anything?”_ **

 Yugyeom’s voice calls out. Jungkook squeals at his voice, happy that he could hear Yugyeom. Jungkook was also excited because maybe the other little would play with him.

 

 

**_“Yugy pway?”_ **

****

Jungkook asks, a little quiet, so he doesn’t disturb his hyungs works, even though, they all had big sound drowning headphones on, so probably couldn’t hear anything anyway.

 

**_“Jungkookie, are you in little space right now?”_ **

****

Yugyeoms voice asks shakily. Jungkook hums and nods his head quickly, even though yugyeom can’t see him.

**_“Ye yugy, come be little too!!_ ** _”_

 

He squeals out giggling, desperate to see his best friend, not just hearing over the phone. Jungkook wanted to play!!!

 

**_“ERRR, Jungkook I’m-”_ **

****

**_“Yugy is little, nurse told gukkie so,”_ **

Jungkook says pouting, as he knows yugyeom is trying to lie to him. Gukkie didn’t know why yugy would ever lie to him.

 

  ** _“Wait, miss Kim??!!”_**

 

 Yugyeom gasps, uncertainty and panic in his voice.

 

_“ **Ye, miss Kim told daddy, coz gukkie want little friend,”**_

Yugyeoms voice hitched on the line, and then he fell silent, which scared jungkook a lot.

  ** _“Yugy??_ ”**

Jungkook called out, but no reply once again. He strained his ears listening for any indication that yugyeom was still their listening. But what he heard, immediately sent jungkook into big space once again.

 

 Yugyeom was crying. And jungkook had caused it.

  
**_” Shit yugyeom, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I don’t when I’m little, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t meant to tell you about this, I sw-”_**

Jungkook rambles are cut off by a crying yugyeom.

 

**_“No,”_** Yugyeom sniffles out, **_“Its fine, I was debating on how to tell you anyway,”_**

Jungkooks eyes saddened, even though he can’t see the other maknae, he suddenly got the urge that he needed to see yugyeom in real life. They needed to have a great big conversation about this.

 

 If jungkook brought it up any other time, he might deny this even happened.

 

**_“Let’s meet up,”_ **

Jungkook says firmly, but still kind.

 

**_“Hap-jeong?”_ **

 Yugyeom says the usual place they usually go when they meet up.

 

**“ _Ye, I’ll be there in about 5 minutes if I run,_** _”_

Jungkook says chuckling slightly, hoping yugyeom would take it as a joke. But jungkook was not joking, as soon as the phone call ended, jungkook would be running.

 

Yugyeom sniffles cutely, but still laughs.

 

” ** _Okay, see you there,”_**

****

And before jungkook can ask if he’s okay, the line goes quiet.

 

 Jungkook jumps up, not even allowing his brain time to process all that has happened.

 

 He goes to yoongi and takes his Hyung’s headphones off. Yoongi grunts, turning around with a scowl on his face, ready to scold him. But before he can’t jungkook plants a kiss on his lip, much to the surprise of yoongi, so he can shut him up.

 

“I’m going to see yugyeom right now, were having ‘that’ conversation,” Jungkook says rasing his hands and quoting.

 

Yoongi gasps nodding watching as jungkook literally runs out the room, and to the cafe.

 

* * *

 

 

**Yugyeoms pov-**

 

Yugyeom is there before jungkook: the cafe being closest to the YG building. So Yugyeom sat down at their usual table, looking at the blackness of his screen, to try and fix, his puffy eyes and tear stricken face. He let out a shaky sigh, not quite believing how everything had planned.

 

 Jungkook knew. Jungkook knew! Jungkook knew something that he really shouldn’t have ever found out.

 Of course, yugyeom had debated in telling him, but that was only thinking up scenarios. He didn’t think he could ever actually bring himself to tell jungkook. He hadn’t even told his members, some of the closest people in his life.The only person that knew was himself, miss Kim and now apparently jungkook.

 

He bit his lip nervously; he wasn’t even this nervous for most of his concerts he performed. Yugyeom was never supposed to be little. He just couldn’t help it.

 

 Ever since jungkook had become little, yugyeom had become fascinated with the idea. He wanted to feel little and stress free. Everyone had a coping mechanism right?It was just that he thought his was just a bit unusual, well for everyone except BTS and well Miss Kim now.

 

It was all stupid. It was all tumblrs fault, he looked up one thing, ONE THING, and it had just spiralled into a dark hole, in which he could never climb out of. Blogs, little lists, experiences, it was like yugyeom had an addiction.

 Out of all the questions yugyeom had asked jungkook, Jungkook’s confession to his hyungs was a story yugyeom always loved. They always accepted jungkook, even though jimin was uncertain at first, Jungkook was now loved and accepted by everyone in BTS. Yugyeom wanted that too.

 

And then he saw a face, that he is simultaneously revealed and mortified to see.

He saw Jungkooks frame, face hidden by a mask, much like his own was,  looking around for Yugyeom. He looked like he was in a rush

Yugyeom caught sight of Jungkook’s puffed cheeks and heavy breathing. It was then that he realised jungkook did literally run here, it wasn’t a joke.

 

Yugyeom would usually make a joke about it, but he feels to embarrassed to even look jungkook in the eye anymore. He doesn’t know why, jungkook was little too. But jungkook was a cute little, Yugyeom shouldn’t have been a little in the first place.

 

Jungkooks eyes met his, and Yugyeoms heart drops, knowing he cant hide anymore, he couldn’t hide any of it.

 Jungkook rushed over to the table and sits down. It looks like he is going burst with questions and Yugyeom tenses bracing himself, terrified of anything jungkook will ask him. Yugyeom wants to run. He was not ready for this!!!!

 

“So you’re a little?” Jungkook asks hesitantly, supressing all his question.

Yugyeom is confused at why jungkook would even ask that. Wasn’t it a bit too obvious? He had literally started crying on the phone when jungkook had mentioned it and come all the way to a cafe to talk about it. Yugyeom just nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line.

 

“Ho-how many times ha-ve y-you regressed?” Jungkook asks sweetly, Yugyeom can still tell he is nervous, by the way he seems to stumble on his words.

Yugyeom glances up to him, ringing his hands with his own nerves, and he says “twice.”

 

He is sure to say it quietly so no one but jungkook can hear. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea, to talk about this in public. At least the cafe was quiet, like it always was.

 Jungkook gasps quietly, so quiet that yugyeom barely hears it, he just watches as jungkooks eyes widen, and mouth hangs agape a small gasp falling from his lips.

 

 Yugyeom knew he hadn’t been little that many times, he was too scared to become little. His members could find out, if he just did it aimlessly around the dorm, or any where else for that matter.

 

“The first time, was after a stage, the second was the jabs, but I guess you already knew that,” Yugyeom said almost emotionless.

 

 Jungkook looks to him expectedly. Yugyeom sighs and then takes a deep breathe, knowing that telling this story would take a long time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom and Jungkook go back to the BTS dorm, where they both become little and play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i just love writing little yugyeom so much, hes soo cute.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it.

“Oh wow, well that was dramatic,” Jungkook jokes after Yugyeom has explained it all, trying to lighten the mood, or at least make Yugyeom laugh or smile. He wanted to do anything to stop Yugyeom gnawing at his lip, looking so nervous and concerned.

 

All the way through the story he didn’t even glance at jungkook once.

 

Yugyeom, for the sake of Jungkooks kindness, chuckled quietly offering the smallest smile. He was glad that at least Jungkook doesn’t think he was weird after all that.

 

This time he actually meets jungkooks eyes, a little more confident that jungkook hadn’t run away yet.

Yugyeom doesn’t know why Jugkook would run away, or feel disgusted, he means if jungkook did, it would be very hypocritical of him.

 

“Yugyeom, would you like to come to my dorm, I can show you all my little supplies and we can talk more, I do know a lot about self care,” Jungkook says sweetly, sounding a lot more mature than he usually would when he spoke or messed about with Yugyeom.

 

Yugyeom gasps slightly. He really did want to see all the stuff jungkook had, and all the stuff Yugyeom could have. He had looked through little websites of all the things he wanted, maybe jungkook had some!

 

Yugyeom timidly nodded his head, watching as Jungkooks smile grew and he could also feel his smile do the same.

 

“Come on then,” Jungkook nods his head as he rises, Yugyeom following quickly behind him.

A Little scared and very excited, but he wouldn’t admit that just yet.

 

//

 

They came into Jungkooks dorm, giggling like weirdos, the subject of little space, being forgotten.Instead they were just telling one another stupid stories, Yugyeom happy that they were avoiding the topic, all together, especially as he saw the BTS members all sat on the couch.

 

 Jungkook opened the door, shocked that it was opened, assuming that his hyungs would still be in the studio, like they always were.

 At first he made a sound of being startled, and looked back at Yugyeom, to ask if it was okay for them to be there. Yugyeom bites his lip and nods, reassuring jungkook that it was okay, not even knowing if it was himself.

 

So they walked in, Yugyeoms cheeks slightly flush when he sees the hyungs head snap in their direction and give him pleasant smile, not like the confused ones he had expected.

 He didn’t dwell on to much though as he felt his hand being pulled by jungkook quite forcefully, to what he assumed was jungkook room.

 Yugyeom heard and saw the greetings of BTS and politely bowed at them, smiling whilst he wished them a good afternoon.

 

“Where are you going?” Namjoons voice calls out them.  Yugyeom tensed, as they both froze, jungkook giving his hand a squeeze, when he saw Yugyeoms panicked expression.

 

“To my room, don’t disturb,” Jungkook said, and before any of the hyungs could even get a word out, Yugyeom was being dragged down the hallway, and pushed into the room. Jungkook shut the door quickly, turning to Yugyeom with a smirk on his face. Yugyeom gulped scared of what was behind his expression.

 

Jungkook smirk turned into a smile as he raced to the cupboard, leaving Yugyeom to stand there awkwardly. Jungkook chuckled when he turned around, seeing how awkward his best friend looked, especially since it was so out of character for him.

 

“Sit on my bed Yugyeom, I’m just getting them,” Something in Jungkooks voice sound so excited, that Yugyeom can feel himself getting giddy with the anticipation.

 

 He was sat on the bed, watching jungkook inquisitively, who is routing vigorously through the wardrobe.

 

Jungkook then pulls out a big box, and Yugyeom means a big box. He was surprised that even jungkook can carry it.

 

 Jungkook places it down with a huff, right next to Yugyeom as he sits next to him on the bed. Yugyeom cant see anything through the black top of it, but he knows what’s in it and he cant help but want to rip it of and see the wonders inside.

 

“Go on,” Jungkook urges, nudging Yugyeoms shoulder slightly, chuckling and just waiting for him to open it, obviously seeing Yugyeoms excitement written on his face.

 

 Yugyeom looks up to jungkook briefly surprised, before looking back to the box and quickly opening the lid of and placing it down. 

Gasping when he sees the treasure hidden inside, he couldn’t believe what heaven he had found.

 

 It was filled with pastel colours, to the brim, full of every type of little toys, stuffies, dolls, colouring book and much more lay in front of Yugyeom, it was all he ever wanted and more!

 

 He didn’t even ask jungkook, his mind taking control as he began routing through the items one by one, gasping at every single thing he held, wanting to take them all home, and keep them forever and ever.

 

“Cool right,” Jungkook chuckles beside Yugyeom, watching fondly at every object Yugyeom picked up with amazement.

 

 Yugyeoms mouth hung agape as he just nodded, too fascinated by everything to even form words.

 

“Oh look at this one, this is my favourite,” Jungkook said digging his hands down, to pull up a blue ombre jumper, that looked soooo soft. “TaeTae got it me,”

 

 Yugyeom supressed the squeal that wanted to escape his lips, as he brought his hands to material, and run his fingers through the soft jumper. It was so pretty and cute, Yugy wanted one like that.

 

Yugyeom turned to Jungkook a small smile on his face, seeing Jungkooks arm in the box as he routes round for something. It when he comes to meet Yugyeoms eyes, with something in his hand.

 

 It was then that Yugyeom realises that jungkook had gone into little space, and with Yugyeoms hazy mind-set, he knew he wasn’t too far behind.

 

“Gukkie got this from a fan, her name is flopsy, isn’t she the cutest???” Jungkook squeals happily as he brings up a big, pink, bunny plushie, that’s so fluffy and sooo cute!

 

 Yugyeom can’t help but squeal, wanting desperately to grab the bunny and cuddle with her. “She is rweally cute,” Yugyeom says, not even realising his sudden slip into little space.

 

“Yugy pway wiv her, I pway wiv gloss, kay?” Gukkie says, reaching down for a big white teddy bear, passing the bunny into Yugyeoms lap. Yugyeom looks down, his heart fluttering as he giggles and cuddles the bunny with all his might. Gukkie giggles at him and Yugyeom blushes, burying his face in the fur.

 

“Yugy??” Jungkook giggled peering round the bunny to see Yugyeoms blushing face. He then leaned over and presses a kiss onto Yugys cheek. Yugyeom peeks out from the bunny, beaming to jungkook giggle at him, and then he follows jungkook as they delve into the world of little space.

 

 //

 

After a while they both decided to play on the floor, with the building blocks, giggling with each other, constructing a strange looking house. Yugyeoms stomach rumbled loudly causing him and jungkook to stop and Yugyeom to blush crimson, not daring to meet Jungkooks eyes.

 

“Yugy hungwy?” Gukkie asks tilting his head to the side cutely. Yugyeom glances upward, biting his lip, nodding he was hungry. He was very hungry.

 

 Jungkook jumps up, extending his hand out to Yugyeom, who accepts quite hesitantly as he is then pulled up. “Lets, go get some food, I can go get eomma to make us some food,” Jungkook says happily, skipping, with Yugyeom following, slowly.

 

 Jungkook feels the other littles tense grip and slow pace, and turns around pouting. “What wrong yugy?”

 

Yugyeom bites his lip shyly, looking down to his feet saying “Yugy scared, coz he in little space,”

 

 He feels tear begin to well in his eyes, at the thought of BTS’s reactions. What if they kicked him out or didn’t like him little? They already had one little in jungkook, why would they want to look after Yugy as well?

 

“Don’t worry, Yugy, Hyungies love you,” Jungkook says with great certainty, and Yugyeom glances up to him with slight shock, all the tears go away, as he nods, determined but nervous. Jungkook then leads him out of the room.

 

They both end up in the kitchen first, where like usual the mother of the house hold, jin, is cooking away. Jungkook squeals wanting to run over and hug his eomma, but instead he stays by Yugyeoms side, to make him feel safe.

 

Jin turns round, with a big smile on his face when he sees jungkook, and then he averts his eyes to Yugyeom. The smile doesn’t drop like yugy dreaded it would have, no, it actually grows, until soekjin is practically beaming down at them.

 

“Hi sweetie,” He says to jungkoook coming over to place a kiss on his cheek.

 

Jungkook giggles hugging jin, dropping Yugyeoms hand in the process. Yugyeom pouts slightly, at the loss, but soon forgets about it, when he is being engulfed in a big hug from jin. “Hi yugy, its nice to finally meet you,”

 

Yugyeom blushes but still giggles, burying his face into one of jins big shoulders.

 

“Hello jinnie,” Yugyeom, squeaks out of nerves slowly fading away, in the reassurance that jin does actually like him. Jin pulls back, placing a quick kiss like he had done with gukkie on Yugyeoms forehead.

 

“Eomma, can we have some food pwease?” Jungkook says, regaining Yugyeoms hand and squeezing it tightly in reassurance.

 

“Of course, sweetie, is japchae (Fried Sweet Potato Noodles)Okay” Jin says stirring the pot on the stove.

 

Jungkook turns to Yugyeom to see if its okay. Yugyeom’s mouth starts to water at the smell and thought of the delicious dish. Yugyeom gives a small nod, watching jin cooking.

 

Jin chuckles when he catches Yugyeom’s eyes watching him. “Why don’t you boys, go sit down, we’ll all eat together,” Jin says, smiling at the too, gesturing to go towards the living room.

 

 Jungkook nods, bringing Yugyeoms hand behind him as he begins to take him to the living room. They both wave by to jin, and this time instead of feeling nervous at meeting BTS, Yugyeoms feels excited.

 

 Jungkook when he sees yoongi squeals and runs over to him, dragging poor Yugyeom behind. Startled, Yugy begins to run with him, smiling as he sees yoongis great big gummy smile.

 

“hi baby, are you playing with Yugyeom?” Yoongi asks giving a sweet smile to Yugyeom, whilst jungkook responds jumping into yoongis lap.

 

Yugyeom pouts watching their happy interaction suddenly getting  very sad that he doesn’t have that. He feels his eyes get teary and his lip begin to wobble. He really didn’t want to cry again, like a big baby.

 

 “yugy, can u come here please,” hoseoks voice calls out sweetly to him

 

 Yugyeom quickly sniffles, trying to blink away his tears, as he waddles over to hoseok, who’s is gesturing for him to sit down beside him.

 

Once Yugyeom is sat down with his head bowed low, as to not allow hoseok to see his expression. “what’s wrong darling?” hoseok says, placing an arm around the little squeezing him slightly for comfort.

 

“nothing hoseok-hyung,” he sniffles out, running his sleeve under his nose, not meeting eyes with hoseok. He felt even worse that he was lying to him.

 

“you know Yugy, when jungkook little he has these rules and one of those rules is to never lie to his hyungs, and I don’t wont you to lie to use either, because we are your hyungs as well, call me uncle hobi if you want.” Yugyeom gasps snapping his head upward surprised at hoseoks suggestion, squinting his eyes to see if hoseok was telling the truth.

 

 “okay uncle hobi,” he says shyly, winding his arms around hoseok, seeking comfort. Hoseok beams down at the little, kissing him on the forehead because he was so cute, not really thinking of personal boundaries.

 

“are you gonna tell me what’s wrong then darling?” hoseok says softly, close to Yugyeoms ear. Yugyeom tenses before sighing nodding his head in defeat, feeling very comfortable around his new uncle.

 

“Yugy sad coz he doesn’t have caregivers, and he isn’t cute like gukkie and-“ Yugyeoms whimpers become silent cries as he heard, hoseok let out a startled noise, holding him closer.

 

 He hear hoseok whisper something, but he can’t quite make out what it is, because it is overpowered by the shocked voice of taehyung.

 

“hobi, what have you done to poor Yugy,” he scolds rushing towards them both, throwing himself dramatically on the couch, looking down to the crying little.

 

He brings up Yugyeoms face, hand cupping his cheeks, tears falling heavily on them. He smiles his big boxy smile to the little. Yugyeom sniffles up at taehyung, looking at him through teary eyes.

 

“What has mean hobi-hyung, done to you cutie?” He says giving him an eskimo kiss, that yugyeom can’t help but giggle at, his sobs beginning to die down slightly.

 

Yugyeom, lets out a big breateh before saying “Uncle hobi, isn’t mean, yugy just got sad, coz he has no one that woves him, like you do wiv gukkie,” His tone and feelings get sadder the more he talks, and by then end of his sentence, he can feel the emotion wash over him, wanting to cry once again, the realisation laying heavy on his shoulders.

 

“yugyeom, listen to me,” Hoseok says quite firmly, “We may not be your members, but we love you, big or little, we all love you so much, okay darling?” Yugyeom feels tear gather in his eyes, but this time they are not tears of sadness, but joy.

 Yugyeom looks up to hoseok and gives him a big smile, mimicking the sunshine smile of hoseok. Yugyeom jumps onto hoseoks lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulder, hoseok chuckles hugging him back tightly as yugyeom says “Love you too,”

 

They stay in this position before they here a voice call out to them, “Can I join?” Yugyeom peers up from over hoseoks shoulder smiling to jimin, who is smiling widely back walking to them, with eyes wide open.

 Yugyeom nods, not wanting to discard jimin, from feeling loved.

 

Once he has permission,  Jimin skips over, embracing them both, mostly yugyeom as he sighs into the hug. “It’s very nice to meet you little yugy, I have to say, you are very very cute,” Jimin coos, bringing one hand up to bop his nose, which yugyeom giggles at burying his face into the crook of hoseoks shoulder, who he can feel chuckling.

 

“Gukkie join?” Yugyeom hears a small voice ask, and he looks up, to see jungkook, pouting slightly, wanting to be close to everyone. Yugyeom feels bad and nods quickly. Jungkook doesn’t need any more of an invitation, before he flings himself to the embrace. Yugyeom and jungkooks giggles ringing out, as there almost face to face.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but dinners ready,” Jin calls and with that, everyone instantly unwinds themselves from the hug, gukkie managing to grab Yugyeoms hand as they run and giggle to the table. Yugyeom feeling a lot more comfortable and happy, about himself being little and being around BTS.

 

 //

 

Whilst, they’re eating some of the most delicious food yugyeom thinks he has ever had, Namjoon pipes up, after finishing off his mouthful saying “How about yugy, you sleep here, I can call your members, if you’d like?” Namjoon smiles.

 

 Yugyeom gasps widely, echoed by jungkooks own as they both look to one another with great big wide eyes.

 

Yugyeom turns around to see Joonie smiling at them. He nods his head quickly saying “yes, pwease uncle joonie,” and namjoon smiles in return nodding, going back down to his food.

 

Yugyeom turns back to jungkook, who is beside him and they both squeal throwing their arms around one another excitedly.

 

“Sleepover, sleepover sleepover!!” Gukkie chants over and over again, swaying them both happily. Yugyeom giggles, the happiest he has been in a long time.

 

//

 

“Gukkie?” yugyeom calls out into the dim light room, the nightlight glowing for both the littles.

 

Yugyeom shuffles on jungkooks bed, turning round to face him.

It’s quite a struggle seeing as though Taehyungs arms were wrapped securely around his waist, clinging on to him. It’s very hot sleeping a pile of people, but his uncles insisted that they all stay together, all squishing into jungkooks big bed.

 

 Yugyeom guesses that namjoon and jimin are the ones at the end of the bed, and are almost falling off, but they don’t seem to mind. They all look like there content in deep sleep.

Yugyeom was right next to jungkook now, breathing in his face, due to the closeness.

 

Jungkooks eyes open reluctantly, too tired from playing all day and until past their bed time. He gives a small smile to yugyeom and says “Yes yugy?”

 

Yugyeom bites his lip, before asking very timidly and quiet “Do you think, my hyungies will like me?” He is unable to stop the tears that well up in his eyes.

 

Jungkook gasps at the little bringing a hand over Yugyeoms neck to loosely hug him. “yes they will looooove yugy,” Yugyeom giggles slightly at jungkooks drowsy voice.

 

“How do you know?” Yugyeom squeaks out as not to disturb the other sleeping members. But with a squeeze from taehyung yugyeom realises that maybe there not so sleepy.

 

“Coz everyone love yugy,” Jungkook replies, his eyes shut now, and his mouth hanging open cutely, his pacifier falling to one side.

 Yugyeom nestles down into Jungkooks hug, smiling brightly to himself.

 

 He felt loved,  and not just when he was big, but when he was little. Maybe his members would still love him when he was little. And if not he would just come to live with his uncles forever and ever.

 

His eyes become heavy as he finally allows them shut, the exhaustion of playing today draining the last of his energy.

 

But before he goes to sleep he feels a movement from beside him, as Taehyung leans over and kisses his forehead. Yugyeom smiles, too tired to lift his eyes open. And he finally falls asleep with the whisper of “We love yugyeom, big or little,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leavign kudos, it means so much to me. I loved seeing how much you guys like this fic, so thank you for that. Hope enjoyed both the littles entrancing, i know i did. There just so cute.  
> Next chapter should be up on the 13th, where got7 find out...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i actually updated on time...  
> that hasn't happend in quite a while  
> hope you'll enjoy it as much as i did writing it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks to BTSASDFKFKSKANS, faith+benton, who gave me a suggetion like this, its basically the plot, someone else also commented part of this plot, but i cant find it so sorry!! Anyway just didn't want to take all the credit coz people inspire me a lot!

 

 The next time yugyeom was fortunate to go into little space, came at the most inconvenient time. It would have been bad to even be at home and become little, because his hyungs still had no idea.  But, no the fates didn’t seem to like him at all. For some reason, yugyeom had become little right after a stage, filled with idols.

 

It was MAMA, one of the biggest performances of all the kpops groups, where they would all perform, sometimes even together.  If you were good enough, and have to stand out from all the others ,but  they have to be perfection. This year Got7 would have been absolute perfection- if it wasn’t for yugyeom messing them up.

 

He wasn’t supposed to, well obviously he wasn’t, he just had gotten so nervous on the stage. They had performed on it before, but this time it had felt different, the last time he had performed he had fainted, and of course somehow the fans had seen and had even been able to capture a video of it.

 

 Ever since then yugyeom had been on edge, the pressure of being good at MAMA and not being a disappointment and also, the pressure of ensuring his fans that he was happy and okay and that he was a good performer, all just seemed to cripple him.

 

So of course this had meant that somehow yugyeom would have forgotten his lines, it was only for a split second, but it was at the start. Yugyeom knew, everyone noticed, and he also knew he would scolded when he was back, and boy was he right.

 

“Yugyeom, what was that?” The manager scolded him as soon as they had gotten of stage.

 

Yugyeom hung his head in shame, mumbling “I’m sorry, hyung-nim,”

The manager makes a sound of amusement, but also viciousness. “Sorry won’t make up for that performance, you just screwed up,”

 

Yugyeom flinches at his harsh words, usually the manager wasn’t so mean, especially since Yugyeom was the maknae, and everyone thought he was cute. However, now the manager looked too tired, his eyes looked like dark pits, the lines in his forehead  had become darker, his smile seemingly more rare than before.

 

The manager went off as they sat down in their dressing room. As soon as, he heard the door shut, he let out a shaky sigh of relief, but also frustration, trying to relax and forget about what had happened, but his hyungs didn’t seem to get the message.

 

“I can’t believe you missed your que,” Jinyoung scolds, yugyeom tensing like he was trying to block the words, from getting to him.

“and your dancing was sloppy,” added Jackson, sighing as he sat down, shooting daggers at Yugyeom, not even having the decency to be discrete about it.

 

“You put me off from rapping as well,” Sighs mark, not really being the angry type, but Yugyeom could tell, he was annoyed with him.

 He could tell they all were, they didn’t even have to said anything. He knew he was a disappointment.

 

Yugyeom doesn’t even try to look at one of them, his feet seemed a lot more interesting. He  tries to will away the tears that threaten to fall. “I’m sorry,” Yugyeom chokes out once again.

 Instead of their forgiveness, which they would usually give the maknae, he heard someone scoff.

 

“You shouldn’t have to be sorry, you should have done it right,” It was BamBam, and a scary BamBam isn’t someone, who you’d want to be around. Yugyeom shrunk under the hot gaze of everyone, sniffling, his eyes burning.

 

“You’re one of the main dancer yugyeom, you can’t pull stuff like that,” Jaebum scolds. Yugyeom can’t help it, the tears just spilled over, falling down his cheek and dampening his pants as they fell.

 

“Don’t play the sympathy card,” Youngjae sighs, watching the boys shoulder shake, as the whole room is filled with pitiful whimpers and sniffles.

 

Yugyeom tried to stop them, he really does. But he’s that much of a disappointment he can’t even do a simple task like that. Yugyeom stands up, tears still falling down his face, he notices the hyungs shocked look, as they see him.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m going to think,” Yugyeom said quietly. The hyungs must be so angry, that they don’t even stop yugyeom, when he strides right up to door and walks out of it.

 

As soon as the door shuts, yugyeom ran, he didn’t care what everyone thought of him, didn’t see the weird looks from other staff and idols. He just felt so sad, with everything.

 He just broke.

 He didn’t want to be here.

 He just wanted to be with his uncles and gukkie. He didn’t want to be big anymore. Being big was hard and scary and no one-

 

“Yugyeom!” Namjoon exclaimed shocked, originally smiling at him, until he saw the tears waterfalling down his face, sobbing. Yugyeom hadn’t even made to the BTS dorm, he had just bumped into Namjoon, luckily.

 

“Uncle joonie,” Yugyeom whimpered, looking up to namjoon, feeling relief wash over him.

 

Namjoon instantly gathers the little in his arms hugging him, wanting all of Yugyeoms tears to disappear. Namjoon knew other idol’s would either be looking at them, or be close to them, so he knew he couldn’t look after the little here.

 

 He leant down to Yugyeoms ear and whispered, “Is it okay if joonie takes you back to our dressing room?”

 Yugyeom instantly nods at his words, he could already feel his tears start to turn to whimpers instead, feeling better now he would be with nice people who yugyeom knew loved him, big or little.

 

As they walked, Namjoon’s hands never left his side, one around his waist, and one interlaced with his fingers. Namjoon whispered “Gukkie’s already in little space, you can play if you want to,”

Namjoon chuckles at Yugyeoms happy expression as he beams up at namjoon, the thought of seeing gukkie again makes him so much happier.

 

“So doll, why did you become little?” Namjoon asks again, now trying to shield yugyeom from other idols as they walked by, by turning the little towards him, so they can’t see his tear stricken face.

 

“Y-Yugy,” He sniffs, “Yugy messed up on stage and all hyungs, hate gukkie,” Yugyeoms wills away the tears in his eyes, burying his face into Namjoon’s chest, whimpering, thinking about his hyungs hating him.

 

“Oh poor baby,” Namjoon kisses him on the forehead, “They don’t hate you, yugy, they’re probably just mad, but they’ll get over it,” Namjoon reassures and before yugyeom can argue, that no they’ll never love yugy again, the door is opened, revealing BTS all looking at them. Yugyeom shies away, into Namjoons chest, still peeking out, scared that they’ll realise that he was crying.

 

“Yugy!!!” Gukkie squeals, running over to him, from what looks like to be plating his daddy’s hair. Yugyeom instantly brightens, running over to little, not caring about anything anymore, just wanting to see gukkie. They embrace each other tightly, the hyungs cooing around them.

 

Gukkie pulls away and his smile drops slightly, tilting his head, pacifier between his lips, “Yugy crying?” He asks. Yugyeom eyes the pacifier jealously, as he nods sniffling slightly, but never taking his eyes off the pacifier.

 

“Yugy messed up on stage and hyungs hate him,” He pouts glumly.

 

Gukkie gasps shaking his head. “Hyungies don’t hate yugy, gukkie pwromise,” He said holding out his little pinky finger.

 

Yugyeom meets jungkooks, determined eyes and hesitantly wraps his pinky, cofnirming the promise. Well, now yugy had done that, it must be true, because a pinky promise could never be broken.

“They do love you yugyeom,” Jin pipes up smiling Widley, much like the other hyungs, at the two little room.

 

“Do you want a group hug, yugy?” Taehyung said enthusiastically, already jumping up , arms wide open. Yugyeom giggles nodding. All of BTS chuckles but still come round and all hug the two littles, in a sort of penguin huddle, gukkie and yugyeom giggling in the middle.

 

“Do you want a pacifier sweet?” Jimin asks him softly, as they all break away from the hug, and stand around them.

 

Yugyeom gasps nodding his head excitedly. “Yes pwease uncle minnie,” Jimin smiles widely at the nickname, nodding as he walks over to a backpack routing through it.

 

 Jimin then pulls out a baby blue pacifier, which Yugyeom just can’t help but squeal at, clapping his hands together. Jimin strides over to him, and poped the pacifier into Yugyeoms opened and awaiting mouth.

Yugyeom sucks the pacifier very happily. He always wanted one of these! “Thank you,” Yugyeom tries, his words muffled behind his pacifier, but jimin seemed to understand him.

 

Gukkie then turns to yugyeom saying “Yugy pway, I was plaiting daddy’s hair?” and just as Yugyeom is about to said yes, so they can run over and plait Yoongis hair, the door opens and a voice calls. That voice made Yugyeoms heart drop, into his stomach.

 

“Hey joon have you seen-” It’s Jinyoung, as he stood bewildered looking at yugyeom with a pacifier between his lips, jungkook mimicking it, with a teddy bear under his arm, a baby blue jumper with sailor moon on, which definitely wasn’t apart of BTS stage outfit from before and _was that yoongi in plaits with bows?_

 

Yugyeom gasps, frozen under Jinyoungs strong gaze.

 And he _thinks ‘this couldn’t get any worse.’_ Oh boy was he wrong.

 

 In seconds the room is filled with the whole of GOT7 looking at yugyeom with the same looks, or confusion, but Yugyeoms surprised at the looks that are not from disgust.

 

“Erm, we came to said sorry, to Yugyeom,” Jaebum said awkwardly, a bit weary of what’s happening.

 

“You’re a little baby?” Jin young asks very surprised. Yugyeom gasps eyes widened, looking at him shocked, nodding not believing Jinyoung’s words.

 

“A little?” The rest of got7 said, looking at yugyeom, all their eyebrowsfurrowed in confusion.

 

 Jinyoung’s eyes don’t leave yugyeom, but he does address the rest of got7. “He regresses to a child mindset, to be rid of stress, am I right?” Jinyoung said, towards yugyeom, who’s mouth is wide open.

Jinyoung looks to him with so much love in his eyes.

 

 “I always knew you were my baby,” Jinyoung said, fondly, walking closer to yugyeom. “We love you yugyeom, you didn’t need to hide this,”

 

Yugyeom is embraced in a big hug, as he nods burying his face in Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Love you to daddy,” Yugyeom said, but as he finishes he flushes bright red, jolting up to Jinyoung, about to say sorry, but when he sees Jinyoungs face, he goes silent.

 

Jinyoung looked like he loved yugyeom so much, no matter big or little. He was his daddy. And Jinyoung didn’t mind. Yugyeom felt a warmth spread through him.

 

“Erm, you know we have no idea, whats going on?” BamBam called, the only one brave enough to break the heart felt moment, no matter how confusing it may seem to the rest of got7.

 

Yugyeom tensed, remembering that he also needed the rest of got7 to accept him, not just his daddy.

Jinyoung must feel because he kisses yugyeom cheek in reassurance and whispers “Do you wanna go play with jungkook, whilst I explain?” Yugyeom nods squealing, jumping out of the hug and skipping towards jungkook, who is smiling at him, sitting on his daddy’s lap.

 

They giggle as they go round, so yoongi is below them, and they sit, both of them, sifting their hands through his hair.

Got7 stare in amazement and shock. Yoongi always seemed so scary and serious, but there he looked so happy and didn’t even flinch as they let the maknaes, braid his hair, which did look like it hurt.

 

Yugyeom get too distracted and doesn’t even here the conversation as they all explain to the rest of got7 what a little space is.

 

It was only when yugyeom heard voices raising, that broke through the happy giggles.

 

Yugyeom snapped his head up confused, but when he heard and saw he felt his heart drop. Yoongi had already taken action, and pulled jungkook around to his lap, as jimin did the same to yugyeom.

 

Instead of the happy little family moment, all yugyeom could focus on was how loud BamBam was shouting at Jinyoung.

 

“NO!NO! How can you all be okay with this!?” BamBam shouts throwing his hands in Yugyeoms direction. In return yugyeom whimpers burying his head into Jimin’s chest, who shushes him and pulls him closer, hoping to make the little feel safe.

 

“This isn’t normal, you know that right!?” BamBam sounds angry this time, and his voice holds such disbelief, that it even makes yugyeom question it.

 

However, Jinyoung meets his tone, but is even louder, but apparently not loud enough “BamBam, I assure this is-“

 

“No all of this, look at it, there clinging to stuffed animals, with a pacifier and jungkook looks like a girl scout, its-“ BamBam, is getting more and more frustrated, it’s like his words are coming of more maliciously.

 

 Yugyeom peeks from Jimin’s chest, to see the angry expression on BamBam face. As he is talking, BamBam goes from pointing to Yugyeom, to jungkook, who when yugyeom glances to him is already looking to BamBam with teary eyes and wobbling lip.

 

“Don’t you dare speak to them in that way, don’t say anymore, or I will rip your head off,” Yoongi growl out at BamBam, never sounding so furious before, his tone made yugyeom shrink ; yoongi was just so scary.

 

 For a moment the room goes silent, BamBam coils back in shock, until jungkooks starts sniffling, a few tears rolling out of his eyes. Yoongi’s death glare, immediately turns to one of concern and love, as he bounces jungkook on his lap and hugging him tightly, trying to comfort him.

 

Just seeing Jungkook, makes Yugyeom want to cry. Jimin must be able to tell, as he whispers down to the little and said “It’s okay honey, it will all be okay, I promise,” and even though Jimin’s words sound convincing, and Yugyeom really wants to believe him, with how BamBam seems to not be able to calm down, no matter how much the other members talk to him, he just cant.

 

“I can’t believe you,” BamBam huffs, his volume a little quieter, due to Yoongis threatening. “I’m going to the car, and I’ll give you some time to get to your senses,”

 

And with that BamBam, turned around and attempted to storm out the room, but his arm is then pulled back, by a strong grip, as Jackson said “It’s you that needs to come to your senses,” BamBam just glares at him, and shakes Jacksons hand off and slams the door, making Yugyeom jump, and started to shake with sobs, he didn’t even realise he had.

 

Suddenly, he doesn’t want jimin. He likes the way Jimin’s arms are secure and safe around him, but at that moment, he only wanted one person, and he was not shy about who.

 

“Daddy,” He cried squirming out of Jimin’s grip and running into Jinyoung arms. Jinyoung instantly picks the little up, even if Yugyeom is heavy. Yugyeom wraps his legs around Jinyoung’s frame and his arms around his neck, and snuggles into his shoulder.

 

“shhh its okay baby, it’s okay,” His daddy’s whispered, somehow it made him calmer in an instant.

 A strong hand rubs against his back, and he knows its Jackson. Yugyeoms sobs are quickly quietened into whimpers, and he even mustered up the courage, to pull away from Jinyoung shoulder ,when he heard marks voice.

 

“Yugy, you dropped your bunny rabbit,” He said sweetly, bringing up  the bunny rabbit plushie, flopsy.

 

 Yugyeom gasped, not even realising he had forgot all about the bunny, but then also feeling very sad, as flopsy wasn’t actually his bunny rabbit.

“Not mine,” He said sadly, “Flopsy is gukkies,”

 

Gukkie, who has also stopped crying, speaks up with a great big smile to yugyeom “Yugy take flopsy, too make him happy again,”

 

Yugyeom gasped,  fingers already intertwining with the fur. “Rweally gukkie?” He asks.

 

Jungkook nods firmly, as he stands up to get to yugyeom, who glad accepts the rabbit from marks arms, hugging the bunny and then running to meet jungkook into a hug. The hyungs coo around them, yugyeom chanting thank you over and over again.

 

Once he was finished, he kisses gukkie on the cheek and giggles and then  skipping up to Jinyoung, who  captures his hand.

 

“We gotta go yugy,” Youngjae said, whilst shooting a look to the rest of the members. All happiness fades from Yugyeom, as he pictures an angry BamBam.

 

He instantly freezes and looks to his hyungs, with all the cuteness and pleading he can muster. “I dotn wanna, Bamie doesn’t like me,” He mutters.

 

“Oh prince, he does, he’s just shocked, he’ll come round,” Mark said, ruffling Yugyeoms hair, which successfully brought a smile to his face.

 

“Say goodbye to your uncles, honey,” Jaebum said smiling down at yugyeom , gesturing to the rest of BTS.

 

Yugyeom nods, peering from under the bunny rabbit, not being able to wave, but he still said “bye uncles, bye gukkie,” everyone smiles at him and said their goodbye, as he is lead away and out the back entrance, so no one could see them with a humongous bunny rabbit. The members of Got7, not far behind him, wishing their own goodbyes to BTS.

 

The members, just look at him happily. They may not understand everything about being a caregiver, but they were willing to try. They could never have said no,  to cute little Yugyeom. They were a family after all.

 

Families had unconditional love to one another, and no matter if yugyeom was little of big, they would love him forever. All they had to do was deal with BamBam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanky uo for reading i hoped you liked that. I think the next update will probably be on the 16th, maybe a little later, so please look forward to it..  
> Thank you for all the comments and support you show this fic, it makes me soo happy!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will BamBam ever accept him??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love you show this fic, i really appreciate it.  
> Hope you enjoy reading

As soon as the door to the van was opened, BamBam was huddled up in a corner. His shoulders were shaking, and his sobs echoed throughout the vehicle.

 

When BamBam heard the door open, he peeked up from his arms and revealed his red puffy eyes, and tears streaming down his face. Yugyeom, at seeing his best friend in destress, immediately went into action. He didn’t even care that BamBam, just a few minutes ago had been mean to him, all he could focus on, was how sad BamBam seemed.

 

His hyungs didn’t follow him inside, realising that the two needed a conversation, but they still watched, in case it got out of hand.

Yugyeom timidly brings BamBam into his arms. BamBam flinches at first, before melting into the hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” BamBam sobs over and over again, barely able to get out the words, because he has worked himself up to much.

 

“No, no don’t be, yugy fine see?” Yugyeom said, pulling away and showing BamBam his true unharmed form, which causes BamBam to let out a laugh, nodding.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” BamBam asks, in an almost whisper, but still yugyeom hears him.

 

Yugyeom bite his lip nervously and said “Coz yugy  got scared that no one would like him and you didn’t,” He could feel his own eyes start to sting with tears.

 

BamBam, freezes, looking at Yugyeom with such regret in his eyes. “I’m so sorry yugy, I’m fine with you being little, it’s just that I was angry, that you never told me,”

Yugyeom is left speechless. What did BamBam mean? Of course he never told him. It was his secret and his secret alone. No one was meant to find out. It just happened.

 

“We were meant to tell each other everything. I thought we were best friends?” BamBams voice holds so much sadness in his tone, that Yugyeom can’t help, but feel guilty for not telling him. A feeling he never thought would come.

 

“We are, BamBam is Yugy bestest friend,” He reassures, nodding towards BamBam, and giving him the biggest smile he can muster. Luckily, it seems to convince his best friend, as BamBam reflects the smile.

“Even better than Jungkookie?” BamBam teased, poking at the little’s side, who giggles.

 

“HMM??” Yugyeom places a finger to his lips pretending he was thinking really, really, really hard.

BamBam lurches forward, and tickles Yugyeoms stomach. “You rascal,” He laughs, tickling the little with no mercy. The little squeals and laughs, squirming away from BamBams attack.

 

“Daddy, daddy, save me” Yugyeom cries dramatically, between laughs.

Jinyoung just laughs entering the van, sweeping the boy into his arms and sitting him down onto his lap.

 

The members all flood in at once, a light mood hangs in the air, making everyone have a big smile on their faces as they go home. They’re all happy, that everyone is content and accepting, and they are especially joyous that they now have an adorable little to look after.

 

///

 

Yugyeom bursts through the door, as soon as they get home, Jumping onto the couch in excitement. “JaeJae, JaeJae, what are we gonna do?” Yugyeom shouts to Jaebum, who is wincing every time he sees the couch dip, under the weight of the little. The manager would be so pissed,  if they broke the couch.

 

“Don’t jump on the couch, okay prince,” Jaebum, said nicely, but still with a hint of seriousness in his voice, so the little knows to obey. Luckily the little wasn’t feeling very defiant and sunk into the cushions, sighing loudly.

  
“I’m bored,” He whined as soon as he had stopped, making his hyungs chuckle, as they walked in.

  
“But you’ve only just got home, how can you be bored?” Mark laughs shaking his head, sitting next to the little, and ruffling his hair, causing Yugyeom to giggle and sit up next to his hyung.

 

“Coz no one is playing,” Yugyeom huffs, crossing his arms as he sees his hyungs walk in and immediately collapse on the couch.

_They could not be tired? No one had played yet_?Yugyeom thought.

 

Jackson, before he went to go sit down, walked to Yugyeom with flopsy in his hand, and a pacifier in the other. “Hey yugy, you got to keep flopsy safe okay, she’ll get lost,”

Yugyeom gasps, feeling sorry already and taking both items happily and thanking Jackson.

 

He places two arms around the big fluffy bunny and rests his chin on its head, sucking at the pacifier contently.

“Well what does baby wanna play?” Jinyoung ask, placing himself down next to the little, trying not to fanboy over how cute the maknae looked.

 

“Hide and seek,” Yugyeom squealed jumping to his feet, already knowing what he wanted to play, because he had wanted to play it so much. When he was big space, he already knew it would probably be his favorite game, because he had found the best hiding place ever. No one would ever find him.

 

He is just about to start running, to this marvellous hiding place, but he felt a hand grab his own  and stop him from going. Yugyeom frowns, as he turns around to see Jinyoung. “Let’s go get our pyjamas on and then play, okay?”

 

Yugyeom looked down to his clothes, they suddenly became itchy and the tight jeans felt too tight and itchy, and he wanted nothing more than to be covered in soft baggy pyjamas.

 

So, it is no surprise that he nods and practically drags Jinyoung to his room to get ready, his hyungs retiring to their own rooms to do the same thing.

 

Even from the others rooms, they could still hear the giggles from the little.

 

///

 

They had decided that Youngjae would be ‘it’ and count to 100, allowing everyone to get in a hiding place.

 

At first they assumed that Yugyeom would have followed one of his hyungs, but as soon as Youngjae closed his eyes and the first number fell from his lips, Yugyeom was off down the corridor and looking for his hiding spot. The others had to fend for themselves.

 

 

It had taken Youngjae 6 seconds to find Jaebum, hiding behind the couch, not very well as his black hair poke over it. It had taken them both 2 minutes to find mark, who was hiding behind the bedroom door: 4 minutes later they had found Jinyoung hiding in the bath; 1 minute later; Jackson had been found hiding in the duvet covers; finally it was BamBam, who was hiding behind the washing machine, in the  laundry room, a place where they hardly ever entered.

 

But 30 minutes later they still hadn’t found the little.

 At first it was funny, that the little had out-hidden all of them, but as more time past, the more it got concerning.

 

When the clock had turned half a hour, since they had last seen Yugyeom, the hyungs were trying to calm themselves and stop them  from bursting out in a complete frenzy.

 

They had searched high and low, behind every box, door and object, even checking the pantry door, to see if somehow, the little had squeezed into it, but there was no luck.

 

“You don’t think he has escaped do you?” Youngjae asks, hesitantly gazing at the supposedly locked door.

 

“No, No he door was locked,” Mark waved him off, trying to reassure, not only himself,  but his members as well.  Just to check, he finds himself going to the door, and twisting the handle. Sure enough the door was  locked, like it always was. He shook his head, knowing that the members would know the door was closed.

 

“The window?” Jackson jokes, receiving a dirty look from Jinyoung, who looks very close to going on a full out rampage looking  for the little, flipping the couch and beds. To be honest, he felt very close to a rampage himself.

 

BamBam, sat on the couch, thinking of the best place the little could have hid, suddenly heard a small noise. It was quiet enough that the hyungs didn’t hear it, but it was loud enough for him to.

“SHHH,” he said, cutting everyone off quickly, leaving them to stare at him in confusion.

 

And the he hears it again. BamBam jumps up, not caring about the questioning looks he is receiving from his hyungs. He prowls down the corridor and into Yugyeoms room, which they have all searched through extensively. But apparently not enough.

 

The sound was becoming louder and louder, the more he walked closer and closer to the wardrobe. It was then that BamBam felt a smirk pull at his lips, he knew where the little was.

 

 Planning on scaring the little, he tiptoed up the door, and swung it open, ready to smother the little in little kisses. But, what he sees makes him freeze at the pure cuteness. The hyungs flood in behind him and are just as awe struck as him at Yugyeoms adorableness.

 

Their little, is huddles amongst the clothes, cuddling with his rabbit, with his pacifier in his lips, his eyes closed and little snores escaping his lips. Jinyoung chuckles, gathering the little in his arms, who as if on instinct wraps his legs around Jinyoung’s hips. “Daddy,” He gurgled behind his pacifier, and resting on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

“Come on baby, let’s put you to sleep,” Jinyoung said softly, whilst walking over to the littles bed and settled him in, pulling the covers over him and pressing his lips to the littles forehead.

 

“You know were not gonna leave him right?” Jaebum said staring fondly, much like the other members down at the little.

 

The members all nod and hum in response, already calculating if they can fit on the bed all together.

 

“We won’t fit though,” BamBam said, imagining being squished up against everyone, so close he couldn’t breathe.

 

“Well, if you don’t want to join It means more space for us,” Jackson slaps him on the back, whilst lying down next to the little and slinging an arm around him. BamBam watches as the rest of his members come and lay on the bed.

 

“No, I’m coming,” BamBam groaned, the want of being near the little overpowering the thought of not being able to move all night. He delicately gets under the covers, and gets as close to his embers as he can, one fatal move and he would be off the bed.

 

“You know the lights still on right?” Youngjae said, peering over to the lights coming from the other rooms. Everyone groans in response, neither one of them wanting to get up, from this kind of comfortable position.

 

“Let’s do it tomorrow,” Jaebum slurs out, already seemingly a victim to sleep.

Everyone complies happy, closing the eyes happily.

 

 

**Yugyeoms pov:**

 

They might not think he was a wake but he was.

 

He was just too tired to open his eyes, and he liked hearing his hyungs interact. They all sounded happy and content, much like yugyeom felt.

 

 He was finally happy. He was finally comfortable and he finally felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see BTS teasers, there amazing, i had to prepare myself so much, just to press play, i cant wait for their comeback!!  
> anyway thank you for commenting and all the support!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the next chapter soon, i hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Next chapter features the both of them being little, so please anticipate it.


End file.
